This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A viewer to display ChIP-Seq data on chromosomes was developed. The viewer allows the user to both get an overview of the observations over the genome, and a detailed view of regions of interest where the ChIP-Seq data is shown with chromosomal annotations with hyperlinks to information about the genes. The viewer is web-based to support collaborations. The data is submitted to a queue for processing and all pages are pregenerated to allow fast access during viewing. The viewer was initially used to analyze the locations for binding of histones in different modification states in Trypanosoma bruzei (George Cross Lab) and a paper on this work was published (Siegel TN, Hekstra DR, Kemp LE, Figueiredo LM, Lowell JE, Fenyo D, Wang X, Dewell S, Cross GA. Four histone variants mark the boundaries of polycistronic transcription units in Trypanosoma brucei. Genes Dev. 2009 May 1;23(9):1063-76). Later, the viewer was also used to investigate replication arrest at highly expressed genes in Sacharomyces cerevisiae.